


Finding out

by Lupinewings



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinewings/pseuds/Lupinewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Backstrom wanted was to come home and tumble into bed. And finding out about Valentine's latest paramour isn't what he wants at all.</p><p>A silly little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding out

Backstrom entered his barge and slogged downstairs. Exhaustion nibbled at his bones. He hadn’t planned on arriving home tonight but was glad all the same. So he was a day and a half early--big deal. He briefly wondered if Valentine was home until a low moan answered his question. “Really?” he muttered. Thankfully, he should fall asleep right away. And Valentine and his newest conquest  could play to their hearts’ content.

He did fall asleep but sporadically woke up, usually to a deep groan of pleasure. Backstrom pulled his pillow over his ears. Someone had stamina, that was for sure, and although the sounds were muffled, he was pretty sure it was Valentine groaning. “Things you never want to know about your brother,” he muttered before falling asleep again.

When he woke, he tossed on a robe and started water for coffee. Valentine stepped from his room, then stopped. “You weren’t supposed to be here!” he blurted.

“I live here, Valentine,” he said.

“I didn’t expect you,” Valentine stammered, eyes wider than usual.

“Of course you didn’t. And with all the sexing last night, I know you didn’t hear me. Who did you have over, Man O War? I didn’t think he’d ever stop.”

“That’s not your business!” Valentine said.

“So is your stallion embarrassed? Or did he go home already?” Valentine unexpectedly flushed and that intrigued Backstrom. “Just what were you doing? Why would you be _blushing_?”

“Enjoying myself,” Valentine snarled. “Just, come with me.”

“Oh my god, you brought home a closeted congressman. Who is it?”

“Backstrom, just give me 15 minutes, OK? Please?”

Backstrom studied Valentine. “ _Please?_ What is wrong?”

“I just need you to come with me,” Valentine said. “We’ll get coffee and bagels.”

“You better explain this soon,” Backstrom said. “Let’s go.” At the coffee shop, Backstrom bought two bagels and Valentine got coffee. “So who are you hiding?”

“Someone I don’t want you to know about.” Valentine sipped his coffee. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Did he hurt you? Are you in trouble?”

“NO! Jesus, he’s just my secret, OK?” Valentine picked at a bagel. Backstrom’s eyebrows rose.

“So it’s someone I know. Or someone you are actually serious about.”

“I don’t do serious. He’s just private.”

“Un huh. Name, Valentine.”

“No.”

“I do know him. Let me go through the names.”

“Let it go,” Valentine snapped.

“Valentine?” came a familiar voice. “Hello, sir.”

“Niedermayer?! You’re screwing Niedermayer?” Backstrom demanded. Gazes turned their way and Valentine stood up, face red.

“Shut up. And why are you here?” he hissed at Niedermayer. He started to storm out and Niedermayer touched his arm. Valentine wheeled around.

“I’m not ashamed,” Niedermayer said. “I just wanted to get dressed.”

“Let’s go.” Backstrom grabbed his bagel and coffee. Niedermayer handed Valentine his coffee. Outside the trio headed for the barge. “I can’t believe you screwed Niedermayer,” Backstrom said. “I told you not to sleep with him!”

“You don’t own me,” Valentine snarled.

“Sir, I can…”

“Shut up, Niedermayer. You screwed up with Paquet and now you want Valentine. What is wrong with you? Are you just a masochist?”

“No, sir.”

“And, you.” Backstrom glared at his brother. “He’s a member of my team and a dewy eyed romantic! Why in hell would you sleep with him?”

“Does Man O War ring a bell?” Valentine shot back. Niedermayer turned pink.

“Look, you know this won’t end well, both of you,” Backstrom said, opening the barge door.

“Sir, we’ve been together a while. We're all right.”

“How long is a while, Niedermayer? Two weeks?”

“6 months,” Valentine retorted.

“Oh, my god,” Backstrom groaned.

“You date Amy now and then,” Valentine reminded. Backstrom froze.

“What a mess. Whatever, you’re adults. It’s a stupid idea.” Backstrom gestured inside. The two followed him into the barge. “Six months?” Backstrom asked. “Let me know how this started.”

Niedermayer and Valentine gave each other funny smiles. “Would you like breakfast?” Niedermayer asked.

“Peter makes great omelettes,” Valentine said.

“Fine.”

Niedermayer stepped into the kitchen, began quickly whipping eggs and heating a pan. The smell of bacon and eggs soon filled the barge. Niedermayer soon placed plates of food in front of everyone. Backstrom took a few suspicious bites and then looked at Valentine. “Can he make more than omelettes?”

“You should taste his tiramisu.”

“How can you make that sound so vulgar?” Backstrom asked. “At least you can cook, Niedermayer.”

“Some.”

“So how did this happen?”

“I mentioned an art show I wanted to see,” Valentine said. “I told you about it.”

“The weird art show about clothed dogs?”

“That was William Wegman and no. I mean the Picasso show.”

“Oh, the one with all the snobs.”

“I had tickets,” Niedermayer said. “I asked him if he wanted to go with me. It was a great time.”

“And that was that.” Valentine forked omelette into his mouth. “We have a lot in common.”

“Thieving?” Backstrom asked.

“Ass.” Valentine glared at him. “I do art appraisals.”

“He does,” Niedermayer confirmed. “He’s good.”

“Are you serious?” Backstrom asked.

“Yes.”

Backstrom shook his head. “Fine. Whatever. You better not screw this up. Either or you. Broken Niedermayer is worse than regular Niedermayer.”

“We kept it secret for six months,” Valentine said. “We wouldn’t have told you at all but you came home early.”

“And usually we’re at my place.” Niedermayer looked embarrassed.

“Well, thank you for that.” Backstrom glared at him.

“Babe, you should be going,” Valentine said, glancing at his watch.

“You’re right. See you later.” Niedermayer gave Valentine a kiss and headed for the door. “See you tomorrow, Backstrom.” He left.

“Are you crazy?” Backstrom asked.

“We’re good together. Look, you’ve been through a lot recently. You’ve acquired a brother, dumped our father, you’re on the wagon, and are kind of seeing Amy again.”

“I know. So?”

“So, Peter and I are good,” Valentine repeated. “We actually have worked through some things and we just seem to be doing well.”

“Yea, I’m sure he thought that about Paquet.”

“They broke up and they never had sex.”

Backstrom jerked. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“And I supposed he has an appointment to wash your car?”

“He has a yoga class. Look, I’m not using him.” Valentine finished his food. “He’s good to me and I’m good to him.”

“From what I heard last night, he is very good to you.”

“Ha, ha. But last night was incredible.”

“Not listening, Valentine.  He works for me.”

“We’re not having sex at the station!” Valentine paused. “But…” His eyes lit.

“No!” Valentine grinned. Backstrom rolled his eyes. “Now’ I’m going to get the paper,” Backstrom muttered. “You, go shower or something.”

“Wait for me. We’ll go kite flying.”

“Fine, hurry.”

At the park, an unobserved Niedermayer watched the two brothers play and grinned. His turn would come. For now, he’d watch and simply be glad.

 

 

 


End file.
